Hetalia: Next Time
by TaxiCabtoNowhereland
Summary: Austria is drunk and wandering around his house when he stumbles into a random room. He curls into his pillow only to find it to bea slightly peeved Switzerland. What will he do? (Warnings Inside!)


**Author Notes: **Couldn't fight the urge. Had to write another Hetalia story. Someone take my computer away before i start writing another.

**Warning: **Gay Snu Snu (Sex), Very Slight bondage (Just some tying up), drunk Austria, i guess this could qualify as rape in someways so i'll put that here too just in case someone finds it triggering.

**Characters Involved:** Austria and Switzerland

**Disclaimer:** this colorful cast of characters does not belong to me in any way shape or form.

* * *

Austria stumbled down the hallway. He barely noticed the complete numbness of his body as he struggled to walk in a straight line. Clinging to the wall for balance, he nearly dropped his wine bottle. He cursed himself for being so careless. He knew better than to get drunk. A glass of wine was good, healthy even, but an entire bottle, not so much (actually, it was probably two, he'd lost track after his fifth glass). He began to get light headed. He knew he should stop drinking but, another sip later, that last bit of self restraint and conscience was diminished and he stumbled down the hall in a primitive fashion.

Opening the closest door, he stumbled into the room and toward the bed. He pulled the sheets up slipping underneath and curled onto his side. Pulling his pillow closer, he nuzzled into the warm surface.

"What the hell?!" Switzerland yelled trying to push the sleepy man off of him.

Austria looked up from his place on the other's chest. "...Switzerland?" he asked.

Switzerland looked down a thick scarlet blush over his alabaster cheeks. He squirmed a bit trying to free himself from Austria's grip. "Get off me you idiot!" he yelled. He struggled harder as Austria clung to him.

"Switzerland…" Austria repeated looking over the smaller man. His blonde bob sprayed out in all directions as he tossed his head from side to side. He continued to scream something, probably in German or French, but the words faded into static.

Through Austria's delirious mind, all he could focus on was the movement of the other's mouth. Watching his full pink lips, Austria wondered to himself what they would taste like. Would they be soft? Chapped? His head fogged further as he wondered, unconsciously leaning higher up. Switzerland stilled when Austria gripped his wrist pinning his arms to the sides of his head. Austria looked down at the shocked mint green eyes staring up at him. Smiling fondly, he lowered himself onto him.

"Austria, what are you-" His sentence was cut off as Austria connected their lips.

The blonde stared up at him, too shocked to do anything. Austria took that moment to hold Switzerland's wrists with one hand high above his head and, in one swift motion, pulled the ribbon of his frilled night shirt out and tied his wrist between a single bed post pillar.

"Austria!" Switzerland snapped back to reality, the situation finally dawning on him. He could smell the alcohol on Austria's breath. The idiot had obviously had too much and now he was drunk out of his mind. He tested the ribbon holding his wrists above his head. No good, his wrists wouldn't budge. Panic set in and he began to thrash. Austria struggled to hold on despite his lack of motor skills. "Let me go!" Switzerland screamed.

Austria looked down lifting the covers a bit more and placed a cold hand against Switzerland's warm stomach. The Swiss man shivered and Austria leaned down taking this moment to press their lips together again. Switzerland's eyes closed tightly as Austria slipped his hands higher warming them against the hot skin beneath him. He gasped and Austria slid his tongue into the other's mouth, tasting the foreign caverns.

Austria brushed over Switzerland's tongue, coasting him, but he remained still and Austria pulled back fingering the buttons of his pink night shirt. "Vash...Please..." he begged, leaving butterfly kisses over the skin of his neck. "Please."

Switzerland opened his eyes slowly looking up again at the man dominating him. Austria's cheeks were flushed red, from the alcohol or not, he couldn't tell, and his lips parted slightly short breaths coming out in puffs. "Vash, please." He said again.

"Austria…" Switzerland said before looking down at their position. His legs were spread wide with the larger man between them. He could feel Austria's hardness against him rubbing unconsciously into his own. His eyes darted back to Austria's face as he leaned back over him. Nimble fingers from years of piano playing quickly undid the buttons of his night shirt opening the pink material to reveal his smooth alabaster chest. Austria leaned forward, kissing down his chest to the small pert buds before taking one into his mouth.

"A-Austria!" Switzerland gasped tossing his head back. He struggled against the binds as Austria reached over twirling the other neglected bud into hardness with his fingers. He pulled away blowing cool air onto the stiffened nub before grabbing hold of his pants. Switzerland panicked again thrashing a bit before a soft hand against his chest stopped him. His eyes flickered up to Austria as he pressed his lips gently to Switzerland's and continued to pull down his pants. Tossing the pants across the room along with his own, Austria leaned forward into him grinding their clothed members. Switzerland moaned shifting closer to the friction. "Austria!"

"Roderich." Austria corrected him softly.

Austria almost didn't hear him over his own moaning. "R-Roderich?"

Austria nodded slightly before gripping them both in one hand through their boxers. Austria moaned. It felt so good. Switzerland cried out, his back arching, and his face flushing. "Roderich!" he cried again.

The brown haired man stroked them faster loving the moans he pulled from Switzerland. "Vash," he moaned. He pulled down Switzerland's boxers taking hold of him again. Switzerland bucked into his hand wrapping his legs around Austria's waist. He could feel his arousal peaking as Austria's strokes quickened.

"Roderich." He moaned. "I'm going to-" Austria cut him off, pulling him into a kiss and stroked him harder. Switzerland's release washed over him coating their chests and Austria's hand. He panted into Austria's skin before pulling at the binds again. "Let me go." he said.

Austria seemed to snap back to reality. "Vash, I'm-" he tried to apologize.

"I said let me go." Austria obeyed pulling the ribbons free.

Switzerland attacked him, knocking them both onto the other side of the bed. He landed in Austria's lap and wrapped his legs around his waist. Grabbing the back of Austria's neck, he pulled him into a rough kiss grinding his bottom into Austria's member. He gasped and Switzerland rubbed against him harder tugging at Austria's night shirt. Complying, he pulled it off letting the smaller man explore his chest, his fingers leaving hot paths down his body.

Switzerland popped the button of Austria's night pants before leaning them back completely and helping him tug them off. Austria rolled them back over suckling onto Switzerland's neck before holding up three fingers. Switzerland took them in his mouth, sucking each finger his tongue coating them in saliva while never breaking eye contact. When Austria dubbed them wet enough, he pulled them out of Switzerland's mouth and hovered over his entrance.

"Ready?" Switzerland nodded.

Austria pushed a single finger inside. Switzerland shifted uncomfortably. It didn't hurt as much as he'd thought it would, but the sensation was unusual. Austria slammed his finger back inside searching for the right spot. He smirked to himself when Switzerland gasped arching his back almost unnaturally. Found it.

He added a second and then a third finger searching again and again finding it almost instantly. "I can't-" Switzerland managed. He couldn't take much more of this.

Austria nodded, covering his own member until he was satisfied with its wetness and pulled out his fingers. The blonde haired man whined at the sudden loss before Austria lifted his legs pressing his own hard erection against his backside. "Ready?" He asked again. Switzerland nodded again and Austria snapped his hips engulfing himself in the warmth. Switzerland cried out. Now that was definitely wider than his fingers. He struggled to adjust to the intrusion.

"R-Relax…" Austria said. It felt like he was on fire. Completely engulfed in Switzerland's warmth he was almost positive he'd spontaneously combust at any moment. He needed to move but he didn't want to hurt him. Through short breaths, he focused all his energy into not thrusting wildly into him. Switzerland took a deep breath trying to relax himself. After a few moments, he thrust back against Austria and wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"Move." He said.

Austria didn't have to be told twice. He pulled out completely before thrusting back inside, the two moaning hard. He began gently rocking them both to a rhythm they'd created together before his thrusts picked up speed. The room filled with the screeches of the bed coils and the drawn out moans mixed into one long hum of pleasure.

Austria pulled Switzerland into his lap the rest of his member sinking into the smaller man. His head tipped back as he let out a breathy moan. Austria nipped and bit at the exposed skin as he thrust brutally into the other. He could feel his release coming and he reached between them gripping Switzerland's neglected member.

Switzerland's eyes snapped shut as he moaned Austria's name his hips forced to bounce in time with the thrusts below him. Austria gripped him harder rubbing away the buds of precum as he stroked him to completion for the second time that night. Switzerland gasped as Austria pushed him onto his back, hot skin against now cold sheets. He pulled the brown haired man into a bruising kiss as he came inside filling him with his seed. The two panted as Austria pulled out, Switzerland already missing the fullness Austria had created.

They laid in silence for several minutes until there breathing evened. Austria was the first to speak.

"Well, that was fun."

Switzerland laughed, still panting. "Don't get used to it, next time i top."

"Next time." Austria repeated. The blonde looked over at the hopeful sound in his voice. He pulled Austria into a soft kiss. "yeah, next time."

* * *

That's all folks! hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.  
Cheers!

**TaxiCabtoNowhereland**


End file.
